


Drunken Ficlet: Toys

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>ally-wonderland requested</strong>: Molly Hooper/Sally Donovan, extensive use of toys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Toys

"You did _what_?" Molly yells. "With my _Care Bear collection_?!"


End file.
